Pour la beauté
by prophetia
Summary: Lorsque Lucie s'inquiète, c'est tout un royaume qui suit ses inquiétudes même si celles-ci sont futiles...


Auteur : Prophetia

Disclamair : rien ne m'appartient tout est à C.

Je m'inspire des films et peu du livre dont j'ai un vague souvenir.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 9ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Ongle". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

o

O

o

Vous savez il n'y qu'un pas entre l'imaginaire et la réalité mais il y'a toujours de nombreuses différences qui font que tout un monde peut changer par une petite inadvertance. C'est que découvre Lucie Pevensie à ses dépends lorsqu'elle voyage alors pour Narnia.

oOo

Depuis son couronnement, étant devenue une reine Lucie se devait d'être impeccable, alors pourquoi par Aslan, personne sur Narnia n'avait de matériel adéquat à une reine.

Installé sur la rambarde de Cair Paravel face à l'océan oriental, les eaux de cristal scintillait de milles feux. Lucie était devenue belle, ses cheveux remontées en un chignon élégant, une robe pourpre somptueuse, la Vaillante n'avait plus rien d'une petite fille. Son maquillage discret la rendait encore plus jolie est nombreux courtisans lui faisait compliment.

oOo

Avec les poils, les plumes, les écailles, tous les Narniens beau, bien habillé, il resplendissaient comme leurs Suzerains. D'une gronde bonté, ils faisaient tout pour leurs quatre Seigneurs. Depuis quelques temps pourtant leur Reine Lucie refusait de sortir de ses appartements, bouleversant le royaume. Leur souveraine devait être malade c'était-il dit, il ne pouvait en être autrement. La douce Lucie faisait toujours une apparition et amener avec la joie et son enchantement à chaque découverte que pouvait lui dévoilait Narnia. Alors pourquoi par Aslan, Lucie ne venait-elle plus ? Elle n'aidait plus les driades à choisir leur coiffures au bords de la mer, les faunes ne parvenait plus à la faire sourire malgré leurs danses et leurs chants. Les félins ne ronronnait plus sous les caresses divinement de ses mains. Les centaures ne lui faisaient plus de démonstrations de combats et les castors ne parvenaient plus à l'inviter pour prendre le thé et des sardines. Après maintes réclamations de la part du peuple manifestant son inquiétude, les deux autres rois et la reine allèrent toquer au portes de leurs jeunes sœurs. Pourtant aucune réponse ne leur fut donner, à leur grande déception Lucie refusait tout contacte avec les autres et se renfermait sur elle-même au lieu de parler calmement du problème qui la tourmentait.

oOo

Cependant Susan parvint un jour à approcher sa cadette qui observait calmement la mer, ondulant au rythme des rires et des jeux des driades. L'ainé s'approcha et s'accouda au muret avant de soupirer et de dire :

« Lucie, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tout le peuple d'ailleurs, dis-moi, que se passe t-il ?

- Rien de spécial, éluda la jeune fille.

- Ne me racontes pas de mensonges, je suis ta sœur tout de même je te connais.

- Nous sommes des filles, nous...aimons les belles choses n'est ce pas ?

- Et bien, oui, je suppose. Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir...

- La Terre me manque, soupira alors Lucie.

- Moi aussi, ma maman et ses bon conseils mais nous avons besoins de nous ici. Quel est le rapport avec avant ?

- J'aime Narnia, j'aime être ici mais il me manque quelque chose de primordial que les Narniens n'ont pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je me fiche de la beauté Susan mais il y'a une chose que j'aimerai entretenir ici et que je ne peux pas. J'aime les mains, pour une femme, elles doivent être douces et belles. Mes mains à moi sont rêches, mes ongles sont trop longs et j'ai besoin d'une bonne manucure pour retrouver un peu de ma beauté pour caresser les beaux félins que Narnia gardent en son sein . »

Susan ne put qu'éclater de rire des semaines d'absence, de non-dits et d'inquiétudes juste pour avoir de jolies mains.

« Je crois que nous trouverions bien quelques choses par arranger ce fait, allons retrouver les autres maintenant, fit Susan encore incrédule »


End file.
